Cowboy Casanova
by karencullen2007
Summary: Edward Cullen is a Cowboy Casanova. Ever since his break -up with Tanya, his ex, he's been sleeping around. He's decided that's better than getting burned again. Isabella Swan moves in with her best friend Alice and her husband after a bad break-up. Will the cowboy casanova staying with them mend her broken heart? Or will he move on to his next 'victim? Told in Edward's POV.


**Summary:**

**Edward Cullen is a Cowboy Casanova. Ever since his break -up with Tanya, his ex, he's been sleeping around. He's decided that's better than getting burned again. Isabella Swan moves in with her best friend Alice and her husband after a bad break-up. Will the cowboy casanova staying with them mend her broken heart? Or will he move on to his next 'victim'? Told in Edward's POV.**

**Betad by Dee watts Edgin( Ninmesarra) a SRP beta.**

**Edward:**

It was a hot summer night, it very muggy and humid."Yes, yes, Oh, yes!" the lady screamed as she rode me, as she gasped and panted. Her pussy was wet and her juices dripped down her thighs as she continued riding me.

I grunted as she continue to ride me, "Fuck, yeah, right there!" I shouted as she swiveled her hips helping me feel the friction that was going on in between our sweatin' bodies.

"Oh my God, Edward. Fuck, you're such a cowboy!" the red head said as she grabbed my black hat and riding me like she was on a bull in the rodeo.

I smiled as I helping her feel good her too as she moved with me. I thrusted harder in her to make her moan. Yeah, I love hearing the ladies moan my name. I slid my digits in her wet pussy that was drenched with her juices. My thumb slid on her clit at the same time I thrust and both of us came hard and fast.

After she and I came, we both crashed again on the barn floor. My back on the hay and her chest on mine as we tried to catch our breathe.

Earlier, I had met this young lady at_ Riley's bar and saloon._ I walked in and most of the ladies attention was on me. Yeah I had the looks. I'm tall and lean but have some muscles. I have amazing sex hair as the ladies call it and it has a hint of bronze which make my green eyes come out more. I took after my father Edward Sr on his looks.

I eyed the red head across the room and walked toward her. She was average height, curvy. Once, I got closer to her I used my line I normally used.

"What's a pretty lady like you doin' all by your self in here?" I asked huskily in my southern accent.

"Well, my, my, aren't you a charmer? Just here with my friends," she said sweetly as she closed the space in between us. She had some heavy make up on with bright red lipstick and her black eyeliner was dark and heavy. But hey, I'm not being picky.

"Thank you, sweetheart, I aim to please, sugar," I flashed her my crooked smile, that usually hooks them to wanting more.

"I'm Victoria, but my friends call me Vicky," she purred in my ear. I felt her hot breath fanning my cheeks.

"Names' Edward, and how would you like to take a ride with me, baby," I said winking at her.

"Hmm, how 'bout we go to my place?" her voice was seductive.

And that was all it took. Although we didn't quite make it inside her home. Instead we started as soon as we got out my beat up old truck. Our kisses were heated and soon I had her against the barn door.

Afterwards she and I were laying in the pool of our sweat and hay. She and I looked at each other, both smiling.

"Um...so...Edward, can I have your number to call you sometime?" she asked sweetly.

I laughed as I got up and dressed. I said to her, "Sorry, I'm just passing through. It was nice to meet you." I didn't say her name because, sue me, I forgotten it.

Then she gave me her card. "I tell you what, the next time you're in town, give me a call."

She, got up, dressed and went inside her home as I climbed back into my truck, revving the old engine and high tailing to my brother's house. According to my GPS system I was only an hour away.

My brother's name is Jasper. He owns a sporting good store, he met and fell in love with Alice Brandon. The two married within a year of knowing each other and Jasper decided to grow his chain of stores out here in Forks, Washington.

Yep, that's where I was headed. I was living in Texas for a while, business reasons. While I was there I was involved with a lady name Tanya. We were together for three years when I learned she cheated on me with James. James was a oil tycoon and, believe or not, had more money than I did. After we broke up, I decided no more relationships. I was done. When you give your heart to someone and they break it and leave ya high and dry, so I decided to live my life the way I wanted to. Without emotions and getting involved with them.

It was just after nine pm when I pulled into the driveway of my brother's house. My suitcase was in the bed of the truck, I picked it up and knocked on the front door.

Opening the door was my brother. "Hey, Edward, its good to see ya!" he said grabbing me into a huge hug. "Come on in, make yourself welcome," Jazz said, as I continued to walk in.

I looked around his home. It was cute and nicely decorated. He told me that Alice was an interior decorator.

Alice entered the living room she said in her southern accent, "Well, hello there, Edward, its nice to see you!" She came over and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, Alice. I appreciate you both letting me stay here until I get settled," I said to the both of them.

Just as soon as I said that, I heard an angelic voice coming down the stairs. "Alice, I can't seem to get the zipper down, can ya help?" Her voice was soft, and sweet. She also had a southern accent herself.

Damn was she a fine looking woman. As soon as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs, our eyes met. She had chocolate brown eyes, mahogany hair that had soft curls and cascading down past her shoulders. She was wearing a short dress that showed off her nice shaped legs, and hugged her curves perfectly.

Yeah my cock was awake again and straining to come out.

"Oh hello. Alice, I didn't know you had company," she stated to Alice.

I knew the young girl couldn't be Alice's sister Jasper never mentioned about Alice having a sister. Besides, Alice was short and petite with black spiky hair.

Alice spoke up, "This is Edward, Jasper's brother. He's staying with us for a while."

Alice and the girl walked closer to where I was standing, as she introduced us, "Edward, Isabella Swan. Bella, Edward."

Well fuck me, I loved her name too! I also couldn't take my eyes off hers, it was like the were pulling me in.

"Hello, Isabella, it's nice to meet you. Your name suits you," I said with a crooked smile that all the ladies die for.

We shook hands and right away I felt a jolt of electricity. We both gasped as we stared into each others eyes. My inner self was telling me, _Don't go getting involved Edward, she will just break your heart. _Another part of me responded with_ Oh shut up I know what I'm doin'._

"You too," she said sweetly breaking our connection.

As we all started headin' for the kitchen Jasper pulled me aside. "Not so fast, brother of mine," Jazz said looking at me with warning in his eyes.

"What? What did I do?" I asked, trying to play innocent.

"Edward, that 's Alice's best friend. She just came out of a long relationship with her ex- boyfriend, Mike. So none your, how do you say, lets go bed talk. She's a good girl and doesn't need your corruption, got it."

Well holy shit fire! The first girl that catches my interest and my brother tells me not to pursue her. But then again, maybe that's a good thing because I'm not ready for a relationship right now. Just a good fuck. So I nodded my head to him telling him I understood.

But fuck, what a waste! I mean Bella was a looker. However, I decided to be on my best behavior.

Alice prepared a feast for us, Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and corn. We all talked amongst ourselves just shooting the breeze. However; every time I glanced towards Bella direction she'd blush and turn her head. Yeah, like I didn't catch her lookin'.

It was getting late, so I decided to turn in. I asked Alice which room was mine. "Take the one at the end of the hall, Edward. Bella sleeps in the one across the bathroom there." I nodded. Did she say Bella's stays in the room almost next to mine? Yeah, like that won't be hard stayin' away from her.

I stopped in the bathroom, taking a leak, shaving, then brushed my teeth. I left the bathroom and saw Bella's door cracked and light on. I lightly knocked.

"Come in," her voice answered.

I slowly opened the door and saw her standin' near her a dresser with the light on. Holy cow, I breathed heavily. She was dressed in a cami that showed her pert nipples and boy shorts showed off her gorgeous set of legs. I would be lying if I didn't say I was sportin' a semi.

She coughed to get my attention. "May I help you, Edward?" she sweetly asked looking right in my eyes.

_Fuck yeah you can help me with my ache I have growing in my boxers._ I grunted, and cleared my throat saying, "No, I was comin' by to say goodnight, sleep well."

"You too, Edward." She smiled as she turned to the closet in her room.

Shit, I better go before I do somethin' stupid. As it turns out that Bella was staying with Jasper and Alice too. She and Mike were apparently living together and when they broke up she moved in with Jazz and Alice 'till she found somethin' else also.

Her dad, Charlie, who is the chief of police, owns his own home but Bella didn't wanna stay there because they had no room. Charlie recently remarried again to a lady named Sue, and her son, Jake, moved in with them. Although they offered, Bella declined telling them she's staying with Alice and Jasper.

Alice told me about Bella and her boyfriend breaking up. She said Bella caught him in bed with another woman and, well, she was devastated. I know the feeling.

A month went by and I met a few ladies in the town. Jessica and Lauren were apparently the two sluts in the area. So it was then I knew that by the end of the week, I'd have one of them in my bed or their bed. It's weird since I been here I hadn't bedded one woman, partly because I was trying to respect Jazz and Alice since I was stayin' in their home.

One night while I was eating out with Jazz, Alice and Bella, she and I were flirting a lot. She'd crack a smile at my jokes and we would just compliment each other all the time. Just then I felt a kick at my shin underneath the table. Jasper hissed at me saying, "Behave, Edward."

I was like what the fuck? _She was hittin' on me. Who are you kidding Edward, you were hittin' on Bella __and you were lovin' every minute of the chicks attention. Yeah so what about it, she likes me and I like her. But then the angel on my left shoulder was telling me, Psst, She just got out of a relationship, cool __those spurs down fella._

The ladies excused themselves and went to the ladies room. Jazz leaned over to me, "Edward, I thought I told you to stay away from Bella, and yet here you are hittin' on her."

I smiled back at Jazz sayin', "Look, Jazz, she's hittin' on me too. Can I help it if women find me so irresistible? Take for instance that waitress over there. She's been eying me since we got here."

He looked the other direction and sure enough the waitress, with the name tag of Lauren, has been smiling at me since we walked in.

She came over to where we were sittin' and asked, "So fellas how's it goin' tonight?" she asked her in southern accent.

I gave her my crooked smile, "It's going good, thanks Lauren. I'm Edward nice to meet ya."

She winked at me sayin, "So, Edward, do you have a wife, girlfriend...?"

I laughed and said in a husky voice, "Nope, still single. And you?"

She told me then she was single too and took our orders, she said she'd be back to take the ladies orders as well. She also handed me a paper with her number and a smiling face on there. I leaned over to Jazz, "See what I mean, I already got her number."

He then proceeded to tell me "Yeah well, you better watch your flirtin' with Isabella, she's fragile and she doesn't need a you to be leadin' her on."

The ladies came back smiles and all. They must've been talkin' about us guys. Bella looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back, but tried not to lay it on thick. Jazz was right, I needed to behave myself with Bella. She's not the kind of girl to have a one night stand with and I wasn't ready for a long term relationship either.

One night Lauren called me just as her shift ended. We went back to her apartment, had a few drinks and well...one thing led to another. Hey, at least I wasn't doin' this at Jazz's home.

After she and I came, I slipped out of her and laid on my back. Once her breathing slowed down, she rolled over, laying on my chest and said, "You know, cowboy, you're causing quite a stir in this town. Is what they are sayin' true about you?" she asked.

Laying on the pillow I asked, "And what are they sayin' about me, huh?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh, you know. Just that once you bed women you don't want anything to do with them anymore. Some thing like you're a Cowboy Casanova."

_Really, is that so?_ I thought out to myself. I guess in a way I am. After Tanya, I'm in no hurry to be in a full fledged relationship. Although my heart did skip a beat anytime I was around Bella. At the same time I didn't want to break her heart either, so I tried stayin' away from her as much as possible.

"Well...Lauren...I tell you what. The next time I need some relief, I will call ya okay?"

She smiled and said, "Really? Cool."

I slipped out of her cover stark naked. Yeah I was bad, giving her a glimpse of my naked bod. Hey, if you got it why not flaunt it.

I got dressed and told her, "Next weekend."

Yep, I was already settin' up for my next booty call. Why not, right? I mean I'm single, she was single.

After sayin' bye to Lauren I hopped into my truck drove toward Jazz's home. Smiling because I knew I was really loving it here. I pulled into the drive way and noticed only Bella's car was there. I remembered that Jazz and Alice went out that evening.

I went in the front door, and started climbing the stairs. Just as I was about to pass the bathroom, Bella came out. Damn she looked hot! She was dressed in a low cut blouse, and tiny mini skirt and fuck me boots with heels. My cock was stirring from the sight of her, and my heart was beatin' ninety miles an hour.

"Look what the cat drug in. Home late from one of your lady friends?" She asked smirking.

_How did she know about them?_ _Okay play it cool, Edward_.

Looking her in the eyes I said, "Yeah, so what about it? Got a problem, Bella, you jealous?" I smirked back.

"Of course not! Those two skanks have nothing on me," she replied snarkly.

Yeah she does have a point there. They don't have anything on Bella that's for sure.

"But what I don't understand is you," she stated, looking me in the eyes. Her chocolate eyes that pull you right in.

"Oh and why is that, Bella?" I asked her condescendingly.

"Well, you and I always flirted but nothing comes from it. So what's the deal, Edward? I mean you go and get your business from the two sluts in town but you don't give me the time of day. What? I'm not good enough for you, is that it?" she asked angrily.

"First of all, Bella, I can sleep with I choose. Secondly, I have been warned to stay away from you and that's what I'm doin'. Excuse me for wanting to do the right thing!" my voice was a little more octive than I wanted.

"Who told you to stay away from me?" .

Looking in her eyes I said, "Jasper, okay. He said you just got out of a long relationship and to stay clear."

Her eyes wide as she pointed her fingers and shoved them in my chest angrily shouted, "I'm tired of everyone trying to control my life. I'm sick of it. I got enough of that from my ex- and I will be damned if it starts here, too!"

"Listen... Bella... I was just trying to protect you, we all are," I said back. Her body was so close to mine that I could feel her warmth seeping through my clothes. Our breathing was heavy and the tension was thick.

"Oh and those two sluts you're seeing I guess take care of your problem, but then again I guess they don't do very good job, do they?" She snidely asked.

_What? Oh God, does she feel my hard on I have for her? SHIT!_

"Bella... all those girls are good for is a fast fuck, that's all!"

She quirked her eyebrow at me, sliding her body closer to mine, I could feel the heat from her, I also could sense some wetness building in between her thighs. Fuck me, my body was responding to hers like crazy.

"Oh...and what makes you think I don't want a fast fuck, huh?" she seethed through clenched teeth.

"Bella..." I whispered._ God she was fucking making this harder!_ Pardon the pun.

"Aren't I good enough for a fast fuck, Edward?" she asked me still through clenched teeth.

"Bella, please..." I begged her to back awayin a stained voice. "You don't want this, not this way. I'm trying my damnedest to stay away from you and you're not making it any easier."

By now my cock was harder than a rock, I was praying' to God she couldn't feel it. And Jesus Christ her scent was doing some crazy things with my mind.

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess I was wrong about you then."

"Excuse me? Fuck, since the first day I saw you I wanted you but..." my voice trailed off.

"Hmm...I guess you're not the man I can get a fast fuck from. There's always Tyler, I mean he's been giving me flirtatious looks all week."

Her body was still close to mine that there wasn't eben room for air in between us. Her mentioning Tyler, who was the worst man whore in town besides me, made my skin crawl. My blood was boiling by that point. Yeah I was jealous, because I wanted Bella like there was no tomorrow.

"You don't mean that," I said incredulously

"You're damn right I do. I mean what's a girl gotta do to get laid, do I..."

Before she finished out the last sentence my mouth was on hers hard, turning her around so fast her back hit the wall, knocking down some pictures. I wrapped around her legs around my waist in a flashas we knocked more things off the wall. My hands on her face keeping it still to deepened the kiss.

"Took you long enough,"she growled as I broke the kiss.

"Oh, So you want some of this cock, Bella?" I asked roughly. "Be careful what you wish for, it just might come true!" I seethed.

We were both looking into each others eyes, I was so close I could count her lashes.

"I don't think you have the guts, Edward." she growled, and that's all it took.

And soon as she said that I carried her until we busted through her bed room door, and we landed on the bed in a loud thump. Her heels were digging into my back side but I didn't care. I had her right where I wanted her. My lips were on hers again and I felt the scratching of her nails on my back. And they felt good.

Grabbing that tiny crop top she called a shirt I ripped it completely off exposing her breast. My mouth found her taut nipples as she gasped for breath throwing her head back.

"Fuck," she gasped.

Absol-fucking-lutely! If she wanted to be fucked, I was the man to do it. No more hiding, no more games just pure unadulterated sex baby!

Next, I was working on her boots. I kissed in between her thighs as I slid the zipper down taking them off, following her skirt. Surprise for me that she went commando.

I hurriedly took my jeans off taking my boxers with them and went back up to her claiming her lips again. We were kissing, sucking and nipping at each other. Sliding my digits in her pussy, it was wet and tight.

"Fuck woman, you're so fucking tight!" I growled as I continued kissing her hungrily.

"Edward, please?" she begged me.

"Please, what, Bella. Tell me what you want," I commanded roughly.

My fingers plumpled into her in a nice even rhythm as she rocked against my hand trying to get more friction. My cock straining to get in her wet pussy.

"Oh god, please Edward. Inside me now. I can't...take...much more."

I laid back down on her, taking her legs placing them over my shoulder, lining my hard cock against her center. Our eyes met and I could see she wanted it as much as I did. Knowing she wasn't a virgin I thrust in hard, I couldn't believe how tight she was. She gasped as I stilled for a moment.

I still wasn't in all the way. She breathed, "Go head." So I did. Finally, once I was all the way inside, I grunted.

_Fuck she's so tight and wet as hell. Jesus fucking Christ!_

I pumped more to get a rhythm started. As she writhed beneath me, Bella started thrusting meeting mine.

Both of us moving in sync, panting, and grunting. I pulled her breast into my mouth, nipping at her pink buds while pumping inside of her as she gasped. She was getting wetter and wetter.

"Oh, God, Bella. This feels incredible!" I huskily said.

I kept pumping in and out going deeper and deeper hitting her g spot.

"Oh...oh... my God!" I smiled thinking, _oh my Edward actually!_

I was so close, my balls were tightening, my breathing was out of control, my toes were curling. I need her to come with me.

"So, close, Edward!"

I took my thumb, sliding it in her pussy, I found her clit pressing gently and massaging until her body quivered, she was shaking as her orgasm came fast, she screamed out my name and I thrust harder too. We both came together, screaming out each others name in the dark room, as the bed was hitting the wall from the thrusting.

I crashed down onto Bella, trying hard not to put my full weight on her. Both of us catching our breath as we came down from our sex high.

"Wow!" Bella said, as we just laid there.

"You can say that again. Tell me why we were waiting?" I asked looking, and kissing her lips gently.

"You were trying to stay away from me," she said looking at me and into my eyes.

"No, not anymore. I'm afraid you're stuck with me, Bella," I said, smiling down at her.

Fuck me. I knew once I was with Bella I couldn't be with anyone else. I mean...she lit a fire in me I never knew existed. As soon as she mentioned Tyler earlier this jealousy to rear its ugly head. I had felt that once before...but this time it was more intense.

"Oh really? Well Mr. Bad Boy what do we do next?" she asked

I laughed but just then my stomach growled as I hadn't had dinner yet.

"Listen, have you eaten anything?"

"Nope and I'm famished actually."

"Get dressed, we're going out to eat."

We got up and dressed and next we were at Sonic eating burgers and fries. I guess sex makes you hungry.

Bella and I were talking and getting to know each other when we heard someone approaching us.

He was looking at Bella as if she was a hooker on Park Avenue or something. He had some chick hanging off him and she had lot of make up on, looking like street whore.

"Well, well, guys, look what we have here?" his voice slurred as he talked. "So, Bella who is the new flavor of the month here?"

The snarly Bella that I once knew earlier was now shy. She was actually shying away from this character.

"Mike, go away and just leave me alone," she whispered.

"Ah did I hurt your feelings Bella, I'm so sorry. Here let me kiss you and make you feel better." He went after Bella and I stepped in.

"Look, pal, She said to leave her alone." My voice was stern.

"Oh and who made you boss over Bella? Huh?" Then he came back over to Bella this time saying, "Come on Bella, I can make you feel better."

I pushed him away from Bella and I shouted, "I said, back off!"

He smiled and said snidely, "That's okay I got a real woman that can make me feel good, she wasn't that good in the sack anyway."

Oh that was it, before I knew it I punched him in the nose, hearing a crunching sound before knocking him down to the ground. I may bed other women, but, I certainly do do anything like this. At least I hoped I didn't.

"Don't you ever speak about her like that again, do you hear me, or you'll get worse."

Mike screamed, "You Asshole! Get him guys, kick the shit out of him!" he yelled. I told Bella to go inside and call the police. She did as told while I stood my ground.

Someone grabbed me from behind grabbing my arms while another punched me in the gut. I, on the other hand, used my back strength and lifted my legs up connecting with the guys face knocking him down. The guy behind me, I used another method, to get out of the grip of the guy behind me, I head butted him and twisting his arm and threw him down on the ground.

Mike, himself, threw himself at me as we wrestled on the ground. He straddled me and was hitting me repeatedly in the face. During one of his punches, I was able to move and his fist connected with the pavement. Throwing him off me as I connected my fist to his face, repeating what he did to me. I heard the siren, but yet blocked them out until I felt a pair of arms grabbing me and pulling me away from Mike.

At first I thought it was one of the guys when I heard a rough voice say, "Edward its okay, its me,Charlie, Bella's dad."

After everything had calmed down and the paramedic was fixing my face, Charlie told me that Mike would be in jail for a long time. When Bella told them what happened, she said I was defending her honor. It was at that time I knew...I was falling in love with Bella.

We got back to Jazz's and Alice's home, Bella had called them on her cell and they were waiting for us. Bella told them what happened. Jasper took me into the kitchen and asked me what exactly was going on.

"Edward, what is going on between you and Bella?" His voice was harsh.

"What do you mean what's going on? I really care about her and well..." My voice trailed off when Jazz looked in my eyes.

"What..." his eyes continued to look over my shoulder and to Bella, then he asked, "You slept with her didn't you? You two had sex," he harshly whispered.

"Jazz, its not what you think...I'm in..."

Before I knew I was down on the floor from Jazz's punch. "Get out!" he shouted.

"Jazz, it's not what you think." I stated as the ladies came into the kitchen and I got myself up off the floor.

Alice asked, "What's going on here?" as she looked between Jazz and me.

He turned to Alice and said, "What's wrong is the he and Bella slept together when I told him not to."

Both Alice and Bella chimed in, "What?

"You heard me Alice. Ever since Bella broke up with Mike, I felt it was my duty to protect her. So his first night here I saw the looks he was giving Bella and warned him to stay away. Alice, I told you what kind a man my brother is, a Cowboy Casanova, meaning he beds women. Do you really want that for your best friend?" Jazz asked.

We all looked him strangely. He was partly right. I did bed all kinds of women, I never hid that part about myself. But since sleeping with Bella, I found a new perspective. I wanted to get to know her.

Alice though said to Jazz, "Look, I know what you were trying to do Jazz by protecting Bella and we appreciate that. But what you don't understand was...I knew these two had slept together. It was our plan to get them two together."

Bella chimed in saying, "Yeah, Jazz, I really like Edward a lot and asked Alice's help and she came up with the plan of my seducing him."

That's when both Jazz and I looked at both women and said, "Excuse me?"

"Bella, that night I came home and we had sex was all a set up?" I asked her quietly.

"Yeah...since that first night I thought you were so sexy and I wanted you. We flirted and all, but nothing ever came from it. So Alice set up the night, so she and Jasper went out for the night so we could...you know..."

She looked shy then had a smile on her face. Wow. No woman has ever gone in so much trouble just to be with me. Not ever.

Jasper then said, "Why didn't you just tell me, Bella? I would have understood. You and Alice didn't have to do all of this."

Alice then hugged her husband and asked, "So you're not angry with us?"

Both Jazz and I laughed. Wow. I was really stunned.

"Bella, you did all that just because you wanted to be with me? Really?" I was surprised.

"Well yeah. I mean you're a good looking guy and I really like you. I saw past that wall you had put up and looked into your soul. Maybe I shouldn't say this now...but... Alice told me what happened between you and your ex girlfriend, Tanya. Not all of it, just that she cheated on you and after that you closed yourself off from any relationships. But I was determined to get that wall down, and well rest is history...," she smiled sweetly to me.

I was looking into Bella eyes as she told me all of that. I really had tears streaming down my face. Bella did break down my wall, literally.

Grabbing Bella I kissed her passionately right there in front of Jazz and Alice. I was so happy.

After Bella and I broke our kiss, Jazz apologized for hitting me.

Bella and I started dating. We went to the movies, the park and just hanging out. She told me about her relationship with her ex. She told me that he cheated on her as well, so she knew the pain I went through. We liked the same music, TV shows and just had a lot in common.

We had dinner with her dad and Sue. Both of them are great people. We still hadn't said the L word yet but I knew it was coming.

Soon, it was our one month anniversary of being together and I was getting her something special. Jazz and Alice went out for the evening leaving us alone. I made a dinner for two at home. I went all out with candles and wine, and even using Alice's best crystal she got for their wedding.

Bella and I started eating dinner I could see the love in her eyes. They always pulled me in, like magnets. We talked a lot about our future, getting married someday down the road. I went into business with Jasper buying into his company, and wanting to expand it more. After we ate our dinner, it was time for dessert, getting the cake out of the fridge and placed it on a cake dish. Then bringing it over with the cover I told Bella to open it.

Bella looked at me and asked, "Nothing is going to jump out at me is it?"

"No silly, just open it and read what the cake says. Trust me," I said, with a gleam in my eyes.

She took a deep breath, and pulled up the lid. She whispered out-loud what the cake said, "Isabella, I love you."

She stood there with the lid in her hand and tears streaming down her cheeks looking into my eyes.

"Well?" I asked.

Looking in my eyes she said, "I love you too, Edward."

Grabbing my girlfriend, I gave her a passionate kiss and twirled her around. I whispered, "Thank you, God!"

Once we settled down I gave her another present. She gasped at the jewelry box I slid in her hand.

"Don't worry, its not an engagement ring...at least not yet. Just a little something extra."

Opening it up she saw a charm, well half of one. I showed her the other half saying to her, "Bella, I have the other half because I found my other half in you. I know we've only been together a month, but you are not only my girlfriend but you've become my best friend. I love you, Isabella Swan."

"Oh Edward, I love it and thank you. You're my best friend too honey. I love you."

We enjoyed the cake and the rest of the evening watching TV. It was just nice sitting with my girlfriend and knowing we also had a future together.

Bella did something I thought she'd never be able to do. After knocking down my walls, I stopped sleeping around. My reputation of being a _Cowboy Casanova_ was tarnished, but you know something? I wouldn't have it any other way. Because I was now with Isabella Swan. She saved me... from... myself.

**A/N: Hey all thanks for readin' my story. I hope you all liked it! Again I will post pictures on my blog soon!**


End file.
